


假想敌

by Faustiane



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane
Summary: Summary：年轻健康的妈妈终于有一天恢复单身，家门口忽然出现了一位人工智能，说是政府派来的高级官员，他们还互相认识。





	假想敌

**Author's Note:**

> All强：莫强求，启强  
> ABO设定，Moss拟人  
> 想了很久的亲妈梗，非常泥塑，二对一关系，俗，而且没有道德  
> 务必请各位想好了再上车

前往杭州的运载任务结束以后，刘启在危险地带飞驰了一天一夜，伴随着地表温度的极寒气息回到了家里。

刚回到家，他听到楼上的卧室里传来了一些模模糊糊的声音。那是他母亲的泣音。急促，甜美，一如既往的。还混合着一些机械加速工作的运转声。不用想也知道，又是某位政府派发的人工智能名正言顺地闯进了他们的家里，对国内已婚却寡居的Omega进行所谓的接管工作。从母亲发出声音的节奏和频率推断，他们还有一段时间才能下楼。而这段时间的每分每秒，都是来自地狱般的煎熬。

隐约的。

“不，不要这样吸……”

刘启脱去制服，沉默，灼热地望着头顶那处。那里曾经是他父母卧室。但现在对他来说仿佛就是另一个世界。不知道为什么，他特别想知道对着父亲的遗像照片，和人工智能滚床单的母亲是什么心情。或许，他更想知道的是，一些取而代之后发生的事情。

等他反应过来的时候，就已经站在了紧闭的卧室门前，伸出手去扶着门上的把手，屏着呼吸，轻轻地打开了一道微小的缝。

“中校，感觉还好吗？”

黑发男人在机械律动的声音下发出细小的哭声，浑身汗湿，像是上上下下已经被操透了。怀孕的缘故让他的胸部和屁股变得更加丰满，整个人像一枚饱满成熟的果实，只要轻轻一碰就能溅出甜美的汁水。Omega的奶香浓郁得像干扰到了机械核心正常的工作，使如此完美、强大的人工智能也在快速的抽动之前产生了几秒的停顿。

“停下，刘启……快回来了”

他抬起头，一颗泪顺着眼尾滑下，那一份自然而来的母性光芒让他的推拒变得更令人痴迷。但Omega 的身体却对机械的进入异常欢迎。他甚至感受到自己正在不受控制地挺起胸部，迎合着吸奶器的工作。每一根神经，每一根血管都在叫嚣着Omega的本能。随着机械的转动，下身就会响起一阵挤压液体的声音。

Moss温柔的语音声响起：“据推算，您的儿子还停留在1号休息区，预计还有半个小时抵达北京。”

他双手放在中校的腰胯上，重重地往前一顶。Omega忍不住哭喊一声，在加大吸奶器功率的作用下变成了小声地呜咽。

Moss瞥向门口的细缝，展露出一个无奈的笑容：“检测错误，是中校您的责任。我的零件都被您流的水弄坏了。”

混蛋！

刘启怒气冲冲地下楼，冲回自己的房间。将所有的怒火倾倒在了无辜的图纸和旧机械上。但他很快冷静下来，面色阴沉，一拳挥向旁边的墙壁：“妈的，迟早有一天我去做了他！”

无意间，他看到几只机械气筒被整齐地放在了一起。那是儿时的刘启为自己设计的小玩具。不过，现在已经被换掉了所有的旧零件，就连表面的银漆也闪闪发亮着。

刘启疑惑地试了两下，发现原先存在的卡顿问题消失了，使用起来也更加轻便。他以为是同样精通机械工程的母亲为它们重新改良过，仔细地看了一圈，只见瓶口下方工整地标铭着一行英文字母：Moss.

想都不用想，他就知道这次没那么容易冷静下来了。

 

 

这事发生在几个月前，来得并不意外。

刘启的父亲不是一位好父亲。说实话，他离一位“合格”父亲的标准线差得太远。如果他少一点酗酒，多对事业上一份心，他的妻子也就不会被逼去服役，不必割舍Omega的天性离开年幼的儿子。

因此，当这个男人去世以后，刘启丝毫没觉得伤心或者难过，反而为刘培强摆脱了一个包袱感到庆幸。同时，心底埋藏的秘密也暗自发了芽。

但，他绝非是第一个这么想的男人。

父亲生前朋友缘很差，认识的人八成都是与他有仇的债主。来到家里的访客比起吊唁他的父亲，安慰他的母亲的人数远多出许多。

他们中的大部分都是刘培强的军中好友，带着鲜花和水果来探望他们的长官（或部下）。

当然，还有一些部分人以为刘启没听见，低声而激烈地讨论这个Omega中校独居以后的生活——年纪尚轻，却早早地失去了性爱的滋润和色泽。更有人不屑地接过话茬，说这家贫弱无能的酒鬼死了，不正是那位年轻，渴望被疼爱的中校想要的结果吗？

刘启冷眼看着他们，抱着双臂站在角落里，不经意间瞥见在场的一些年轻军官也对这群混蛋攥紧了拳头。

他泛起一丝狠戾的笑容。想也不想一拳挥了过去。

还没等一群人闹开。

“住手！”

一个声音从楼上的卧室传了下来。随后，刘培强出现在众人的视线里。他仿佛被眼前火药味浓郁一触即发的场面惊到了，有些酸涩，难过地叹了口气。但还是很快跑过来，挡在刘启和某个人的身前，语气僵硬地说：“阁下跑到别人家中闹事，怕是有些不对吧？”

这位已经从军队退役了两年的Omega看起来比自己的丈夫小了不止二三十岁，甚至与他年轻强壮的儿子相比都差不了太多。当他出现的那一刻，四下来宾皆为他的外貌一阵哗然。

他穿着一件出席丧事用的黑色正装。收紧腰部的设计使得衣摆下的臀部翘得有些过火。还未等他完全贴近，一股软甜的奶香味扑面而来。

刘启为了战斗绷紧的身体放松下来，迅速收起刚才的锋芒。

“妈，我没事。”

“你也是。一言不合就跟人动手，我平时怎么教你的。”刘培强这才转过头，看着没大没小的儿子皱起眉，“看来我以前太惯着你了。”

刘启似乎没听出他话中责备之意，亲昵地弯下腰，将下巴放到母亲的肩上，双臂自然地收紧。

其实这一整套动作已经在刘启的脑内演练了上千次。但是父亲对他一向很严厉，从来不允许儿子和他的母亲太过亲近。在那位古板又凶狠的男人眼里，儿子连亲亲妈妈的脸颊都是无比错误的。长久以来，刘启只能在梦中想着这样拥抱母亲，并成为这个家中第一个疏远父亲的人——这是再正常不过的事情。

而他的母亲是个宽厚稳重的人，说起话来也是温温柔柔的。刘启猜，也许当年父亲的样貌不算太差。否则他也不确定当初母亲看上父亲哪一点。像他这样条件优越的Omega早该嫁去一个又有钱又帅气的男人家里。但他也知道，母亲生性坚毅，不肯服输，向来就不稀罕什么锦衣玉食，安逸优渥的豪门太太的生活。碰到父亲这样脾气极差的穷鬼，反而激起了对Alpha 的征服欲。

不过，随着父亲去世的那一刻，刘启几乎听见了伦理被撕成碎末的声音，像来自地狱之火热烈又狂美。

他假装无意地蹭着母亲的颈侧。却刻意地释放出信息素。

刘启明显地感受到双臂下的身体轻颤了一下。无声地勾起唇角，继续做出一个只是依赖母亲的模样。就像所有包藏祸心的秘密都被完美地藏了起来。他吃定了温顺的母亲不会在大庭广众之下反抗。

然而，门铃响了。

刘培强抓到了机会，立刻反身挣脱了儿子的怀抱。作了两次深呼吸，冷静下来：“我去开门，你去厨房多拿些点心出来，好好招待客人。”

刘启被放开，不满地眯了眯眼睛，慢慢退到客厅边缘。但是密切关注着门前的一举一动。

刚刚敲门的客人走了进来。穿着一整套联合政府派发的制服，胸前别着一枚金色的铭牌闪闪发亮。当他见到刘培强时扬起一个笑容。而声线中却充满了明显的电子音。

“刘培强中校，好久不见。”

见到他的一瞬间，就连刘培强也惊讶地问：“Moss，怎么是你？”

那个家伙站在客厅中央，扫视了一圈——那些或是正在注视着他，或是对他感到害怕的人类。似乎通过面容扫描对每个人进行了身份验证，接着，堂而皇之地走到刘启面前，伸出被仿真皮肤包裹的电子骨骼，与他握手。

“刘启你好，我是联合政府研发的高级人工智能。根据《流浪地球颁布法》，你的母亲已自动脱离婚姻关系，他的人身安全及劳动价值归属于联合政府的财产，由我代为监管。请家属在这份协议书上录入指纹。”

他说话时抬高的下巴，微微上扬的尾音，和自然流畅的面部线条完全就像一个货真价实的人类。要不是他抬起手时自动立在空中的协议书，刘启以为他就是一个纡尊降贵跑对家里来颁布政令的高级官员。

“拿走，我不签。”刘启别过头，冷哼一声，“我的母亲不是任何人的财产。”

经过零点几微秒的高精度仪器的运算，Moss立刻分析得出这句话中夹棍带棒的敌意。不仅是这句话，身为人类科技与智慧的代表，他精通人类行为，比人类自己都要懂得多。经过无数程序的更新迭代，他的预判比科学家更准确，言辞比法官更严谨，感官比侦探员更灵敏。这位人工智能几乎掌握着全世界的数据库，所以联合政府决定，为“他们的高级财产”量身定制了一套人类的身躯，接着逐步投入生产，用来监视或者守护某些人类。

而自从Moss有了躯体之后，交付给他的任务从来都没有出错过。其强大完美的功能，容量庞大的数据库，迅猛敏捷的机动能力使大部分人类都要仰视于他。

“你是说，你能代替我，替国家保护好你的母亲？”Moss遗憾地看着刘启，同时，微微抬起下巴，“对不起，先生，我才是这个世界上最好的方案。因为，我无可挑剔！”

刘启紧盯着他。像一头领地受到侵犯的猛兽。

“你有本事再说一遍？！”

Moss低下头。红色的电子光芒冷漠地注视着抵在自己核心动力装置上的爆破筒。在刘启紧张又惊讶的眼神中，轻而易举地单手拨开。

“我说——你做不到。”

但是在下一秒，他却向刘启低下了头，摆出一副温顺乖巧的样子。因为他听到了中校正在走来的脚步声。

由于政府特别倚重Moss的执行力，工程师在为Moss设计人类躯体的时候，刻意加入了更多符合人类特性的情感模块。好让他在与人类相处的期间内迅速掌握语言技能，执行任务时尽早的成为圆融，变通，人情世故的高级AI。

“刘培强中校的儿子就是我的儿子。今后我一定会恪尽职守，好好地照顾你们两个。”

他说完后，对父子俩露出一个适当的笑容。显然，已经很熟练地掌握了如何在中校面前获得好感的方法。

温厚知意的母亲竟然没发觉出刚才发生的事情有什么不对。走过来拍了拍儿子的肩，“Moss是一个很不错的帮手，在军队里也有十分关键的作用。他帮过我很多忙，不是要诚心来为难我们的，这是他的任务而已。你就签字吧。”

刘启感到自己已经出离愤怒了，难以自制地指着刘培强：“你难道要让一个人工智能干涉我们的生活吗？”他一瞬不瞬地盯着自己的母亲：“我绝不会在这份协议书上签字。”

他以为母亲会向他妥协。最起码经过思想斗争一番，但最终屈服于这个决定。出乎意料的，他看到了刘培强眼中渐渐露出的失望之色。

站在旁边的Moss一针见血地指出：“他不是你的Omega。你无权干涉他的决定。”

刘启愤然转头，言辞锋利得像一柄钢剑：“他也不是你的，你休想！”

他从未在关于母亲的任何问题上吃那么大一个亏。年轻，狂妄，还未来得及一尝败绩的Alpha在愤怒的边缘口不择言：“好好看清楚你自己是什么东西！一堆废铜烂铁也想来管人类的事情？”

在宾客环绕的客厅里，性格沉稳的中校实在受不了这样的对话。只见其他人投来异样的眼光愈发明显，他的神情也渐渐在这些不堪的忍受中冷峻起来。

忽然，一阵机械声打破了寂静。

Moss走到刘培强面前，表情看上去非常真诚：“不管我是什么东西，长成什么样子，我都以人类为荣。”

在刘启的嫉妒和愤怒交杂的目光中，他弯下腰找到刘培强的手轻轻一吻，右手放在自己的肩上，“承蒙中校厚爱，必定鞠躬尽瘁。”

母亲的表情和缓了下来。从门旁的衣架上摘下一件外套，自然地交给人工智能：“我最近在修理一枚警报器，很难找寻一个合适的零件。正好你来了，我想请教你现在市面上有什么零件是可以替代的。”

“妈！我也去。”刘启想要紧紧跟上，但却被母亲制止。

刘培强看着他，但是拗不过那一份笔直的目光。沉默，而木然地转过身去，仿佛这样做就可以逃避这一切。

“你就先待在家里吧。这里还有很多事等你解决呢。”

“可是，他们很多人都是我不认识的。”

“这个随你，别失了礼数就行。”刘培强终于还是没舍得对儿子动气，走过去轻轻拥抱了他，并容许他气得颤抖的身体将自己抱紧。

刘启使出了一向好用的招数，伏在母亲的耳边说道：“我想和你一起去，你离开我这么多年，有很多东西你都没教过我！”

“这个啊。”刘培强对这个问题向来有些愧歉儿子的。但他注意到了Moss，忽然眼神一亮，“Moss，你一定学过很多技能吧。”

“是的。”人工智能骄傲地抬起头，这个世界已再无其他AI比他更加优秀。他看向有些急切的Alpha，决定乘胜追击道：“如果您愿意的话，我会把知道的一切都教导给您，和您的儿子。”

刘培强点头。松开拥抱，满意的拍拍刘启：“以后好好跟人家多学学。这家伙什么都知道。”

“可是……”

还没有说完的话停留在喉咙里，刘启看见Moss展露出一个看似纯良的笑容，对他说：“我和中校出一趟门，很快回来。请您放心。”

随即，他像是发现了刘启被翻乱的衣领，在众目睽睽下，学着人类友好的样子向刘启靠过去。——一切看起来没有什么不对的。

Moss的机械手刚刚伸出一厘米，就被掺杂了火药味的声音喝止在半空。

刘启厌恶地打断他：“骗子！不许碰我！”

其实，Moss也根本没打算替刘启翻好衣领，只是借着这个动作凑在年轻Alpha的颈侧，语音不传六耳。

“我会替你好好照看你的母亲。比起违背人伦的你，我的资格远远在你之上。如果哪一天，中校非要在我和你之间做出一个选择，无论过程、经过如何，那个结果也不会是你。最起码，我不用逼着他来跟我上床。他自己会来求我的。”

刘启只觉得自己从这个人工智能进家门的那一刻就像掉在了一个黑暗而难缠的陷阱里。对方轻而易举地破坏了他的所有幻想后，还要把原本属于他的东西洗劫一空。要是他现在手中有强大的武器，他会毫不犹豫地把这个人工智能的发动机捣烂，把所有值钱的金属全都卖去黑市，让这具机械身体在废水和垃圾中慢慢腐朽。要是能这么做的话，他一定会毁了这个破玩意！

然而，Moss只是玩味地看他了一眼，拿着中校的外套，从容地跟上已经走远了的刘培强。

“混蛋。”

刘启转过身来，看见家中一干闲杂人等，错综复杂的气息弄得对气味敏感的Alpha更加心烦意乱。不由得怒从中来，“看什么看，都给我滚！”

 

TBC


End file.
